


i'm not afraid of the dark

by chrlmddltn



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Gen, Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrlmddltn/pseuds/chrlmddltn
Summary: Darkiplier is a player by trade and he knows how to get what he wants. Or, does he? Can he use his charms to make his lover remember?





	i'm not afraid of the dark

I feel like... I've forgotten.

I don't know what it could be. I roll over and reach for my clock, groaning as my muscles try to loosen. "It's only three in the morning," I sigh and lay back against my pillows. I didn't miss work. All of my bills are paid, I called my parents, I locked the doors and windows. Still, there's a nagging I can't shake. There is something that I was supposed to do... "I'll figure it out later, I suppose," I yawn and curl back into my blankets.

Ding.

"What, now?" I reach for my phone, fumbling around in the dark until I find it.

sms msg.  
from: unknown number  
I'm waiting. x

What?

sms msg.  
from: unknown number  
Well? Are you going to let me in? x

“I don’t even know who you are…”

sms msg.  
to: unknown number  
Who is this?

sms msg.  
from: unknown number  
Quit messing around. I’m cold.

sms msg.  
to: unknown number  
I’m not messing around. Are you playing a prank on me?

incoming call  
from: unknown number

I stare at the screen before putting it to sleep. There is no way I’m going to entertain some creep this late at night.

incoming call  
from: unknown number

The buzzing vibrates my pillows and I groan in annoyance. Why can’t they get the hint? I shove the phone off my bed and pull my blanket over my head. Just a few more minutes and it’ll stop…

“Why are you annoying me?”

I bolt upright in bed and look around my room. There is no way I imagined that.

“Turn around…” The deep whisper was just to my right, but when I turned to look there was… Nothing?

“It’s that sushi from earlier. That’s all. A fever from food poisoning… Yeah…” I take one last glance around the room before I lay back down, covers pulled tight around my body. And a warm spot against my back, an arm tight around my waist. Wait. A scream breaks from my throat and I throw myself off the bed, grabbing the nearest object I can find. “Who’s there?!”

“Calm down, my love,” a shadow whispers and steps forward from the dark, “You’re going to wake the neighbors.”

“Stay back!” I point the lamp at the figure, eyes squinting the dark. “Take whatever you want, but please leave…”

He smirks and pushes the lamp out of the way so he can walk closer to me. He’s—nicely dressed? In a suit? And he’s holding… A rose? “For you, mon cher.” He kneels and takes my hand, brushes his lips across the back of my palm. “A welcome home gift.”

Welcome home? I snatch my hand away and take a few steps back. “What are you talking about?”

“Of course, you don’t remember,” he hisses and straightens into a standing position, “He took your memories away.”

“He?”

“That… That man… Always trying to ruin our happiness…”

I press my palms back against the wall, feeling around. The light switch is around here somewhere. If I could just get one look-

An arm is on my left and a body is close against mine. “We don’t need the light, my love,” he rests his other hand on my waist, “We never have before.”


End file.
